Kitten of the Singing Nun
by Gamer95
Summary: After being rescued from the Dursleys, Harry is sent to an orphanage, where the caretaker, a catwoman named Felicia almost instantly takes a liking to him. Wanting to protect him, Felicia decides that she will adopt him, and give him all the love and affection he desperately desires.
1. Chapter 1

Felicia was sitting on her bed, in tears as she looked down at the letter she had just received. She was getting a new orphan in her care...A little boy who's life had been less than ideal to say the least...

One Harry Potter, age four, had been in the abusive care of some wretched Humans. They had not abused him. Torture was more what it was like... Felicia wiped her tears, only for more to appear. Why were humans so awful? Why did bad things happen? Felicia was worried how he would react around the other children, and so, made sure the child would meet the other kids little by little. No need to scare him.

A ringing noise was heard from downstairs and while the children were still asleep, The Darkstalker rushed downstairs and opened the door. She looked around for a minute before she heard a scared whimper from below her. She looked down to see the cutest and littlest thing she'd ever seen! She knelt down in front of him.

"Here she is, ma'am." The police officer at the door explained. "The couple who did this to him are going straight to prison, and his cousin will be sent to reformatory school, so you have nothing to worry about from them."

Felicia smiled softly and put her paw on his cheek. "Hi, sweetie." She said softly. "W-Welcome...t-to your new home...at least until someone comes to adopt you..."

Harry flinched a bit. What was wrong with her hand? It looked like a large cat paw! Harry realized that she felt nice so he leaned into the touch. His legs were still weak. He felt the Cat-Lady pick him up.

"Thank you officers. I can take it from here though. Goodbye!" she called as they left.

"H-hi..." he whispered, nervous.

"Hello cutie. My name's Felicia and you're Harry. I know about your... past. I want to help you if that's ok." she gently told him. Harry nodded softly, not one to argue with a grown-up. Felicia giggled. "Okay...Now, I know you might be a little shy around the other kids, so I'm gonna give you a choice...Do you wanna sleep in a bed in the kids' room, or would you rather come to my room with me?" Harry thought for a moment. He could sleep in a room with a bunch of Strangers or he could sleep with the nice lady.

"Um... I wanna stay with you please..." he told her, hoping she'd say yes. Her response was clutching Harry closer and kissing his head.

"Of course you can Kitten. Are you hungry?" she asked gently trying not to scare him. Harry's stomach growled, and Felicia giggled. "Well then, I'll take you up to bed, and then I'll bring you up a little snack, kay?" She nuzzled him gently.

"M-miss Felicia?" he asked, feeling confused.

"Yes kitten?" she replied, gently taking him upstairs.

"Um... are you a cat?"

Felicia blinked, then titled her head and giggled. "Well, kinda. I'm a cat WOMAN. I'm a cat, and I'm a woman. I'll show you after I get you some food, kay?"

"Yes Miss Felicia." he said, subconsciously snuggling closer to her.

Felicia was gushing over how cute he was. "You're so cute y'know that?"

Harry blinked. "Me? I'm not cute... i'm a freak."

Felicia gasped loudly. "Who told you that?!" Then she shook her head, barely holding back an enraged hiss. "Wait...don't tell me...Your uncle, right?" Harry nodded. Felicia internally scowled. "Harry... Kitten I want you to forget everything you heard from your mean old uncle ok?"

"But why? Aren't I going to get beaten later?"

His response was another tight hug. "No kitten... he was lying to you. You're a cute, intelligent little boy who deserves love." she told him sincerely, rocking him back and forth. Harry blinked in confusion, but Felicia was very warm and comfy, and the way she gently rocked him back and forth was incredibly soothing, so he stayed cuddled up in her bosom, smiling up at her with wide-eyed adoration.

Felicia grinned as she set him down on her bed. He trusted her! Who knew a little kindness would turn him to putty. Felicia nuzzled his cheek.

"Be back in a minute little kitten. I want you to put your jammies on ok?"

"Yes Miss Felicia!" he replied going over to his tiny backpack while Felicia ruffled up some fish. Harry sat on Felicia's bed, wearing some old torn tattered pajamas, hand me downs that Dudley had outgrown. It wasn't much, but it was the only pair of pajamas he had.

Felicia was humming happily to herself as she brought his dinner back upstairs. He was sitting on the bed patiently in... oh... rather big and worn out PJ's... Felicia would have to buy him new ones. She set the food in front of him.

"Eat up kitten!" she told him, sliding onto the bed.

"Ca-can I eat this all?" he asked, looking the rather small fish with wonder.

Felicia giggled and tilted her head. "Of course you can, sweetie!" She blinked. "Oh right! I said I'd show you that I'm a catwoman!" She threw off her nun uniform, revealing her full body to the little boy. "See?" Harry looked her up and down, surprised. She looked really pretty and she even had a pretty set of ears. Harry giggled.

"You're pretty..."

Felicia laughed why thank you kitten! Now eat up." Harry nodded happily and obediently did so while Felicia perched herself on all fours by her side and used her leg to scratch behind her ear. It was a relief to take that nun outfit off...While she adored her job, the outfit WAS a little constricting...

Harry finished rather quickly and was full and sleepy. He leaned into Felicia who asked, "Was the fish good kitten?"

"My tummy's full..." he replied before yawning.

"Ok, i'll take that as a yes. Come on Harry, time for bed." she said gently, placing Harry under the covers and tucking him in. Harry yawned sleepily and snuggled into the warm blankets. They were so much cozier than the rags in his cupboard...There was no way he could possibly be any comfier...

But he was wrong. Miss Felicia pulled him close to her in a warm embrace, gently pressing Harry against her chest. Harry was confused when he heard a rythmic thumping from her chest.

"M-miss Felicia?" he timidly asked

Felicia pulled away to look at him, "Yes Kitten?"

"What's t-that noise? F-From your chest?"

Felicia giggled and pulled him back in for a hug, "It's my heartbeat sweetheart. Now you get some rest, you should be asleep."

Harry smiled softly as he snuggled up closer to the catwoman. The soft, rythmic thumping was soothing to the ears, and the soft strips of fur around her chest were softer than the pillow his head lay on...

He decided she was a good actor, pretending to like him. Harry wanted to enjoy this as much as possible so he snuggled closer to the warmth and fell asleep, exhausted from the day.

Felicia kissed his head, happy that he was now comfortable with her. While Felicia would've LOVED to spend all day with the Kitten, she couldn't. She had other kids to take care of, so she wrapped her tail around Harry and fell asleep as well. A soft purring noise escaped her as she slept soundly. Harry smiled lightly in his sleep, enjoying the sound. His dreams, for once were not nightmares. But of a smiling, happy face that loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicia stirred a bit before opening her eyes to see Harry resting against her chest like a little kitten. She kissed his head happily before realising he too was waking up.

"Mooorniiiiing!~" She sang cheerfully, tilting her head and closing her eyes. "Ya sleep well?" She gently nuzzled the top of the tiny boy's head.

Harry looked around, confused as to where he was before he saw Miss Felicia smiling at him happily. He remembered yesterday and began to smile.

"Hi, Miss Felicia..." He said softly, snuggling closer to the female feline, enjoying the warm feeling of being held in such a manner.

Felicia giggled and picked him up, carrying him downstairs. He was so cute she could eat him up!

"Harry are you ready to meet the other kids"

Harry froze for a moment and looked up into her eyes uneasily. It might make her happy if he said yes...But...was he really ready...?

He wanted to make her happy more than himself so he nodded and Felicia nuzzled his face.

"Okay kitten, let's go."

Harry nodded, but had an uneasy look in his eyes, resting his little head on the cat woman's chest for some form of reassurance.

She entered the spacious kitchen to see the older children all sitting around the table expectedly waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning kittens!"

"Good morning, Miss Felicia!" All the kids said at once in a polite manner. Harry let out a barely audible squeak and hid in his caregiver's chest.

"Kids this is Harry. We got him yesterday while you were sleeping."

She set Harry on his feet and Harry took one look at all the taller children before instantly burying his face in the back of Felicia's knee.

Felicia blinked and grinned sheepishly at the confused children as she scratched the back of her head. "Um...Heheheh...Maybe it's too soon to introduce him to everyone all at once..."

She felt Harry shake his head quickly. She sighed and rubbed his head quickly, picking him up.

"Alright kids, I'll make food and Harry you can sit in the Dining room."

Harry nodded shyly and allowed himself to be carried out of the room, away from the other kids and their gazes...

"I-I'm sorry m-miss Felicia..." He whispered in her ear sadly. She shushed him quickly.

"Harry if you're sad or scared please tell me. I don't want you to be sad."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry...I have to be hit now, right?" He said softly, accepting any punishment she had for him.

"Oh Nononono!" She said quickly, kissing his head. "Kitten I would NEVER do anything to hurt you ever! What kind of caretaker would I be if I hurt my kids? It's my job to keep all of you safe when you're here with me! I won't hurt you, and even if I do, I'll be fired right away!" She said this last part as a small joke.

"S-So you...won't hit me?" He asked, not a hundred percent clear.

She shook her head and nuzzled his cheek. "No...I promise..."

Harry hugged her head tightly, trying hard to fight back his tears. He was really really safe...

"Shh...baby it's alright...if you need to, you can..."

As if on cue he let out years of suffering in Felicia's arms. She stayed like that for half an hour before he was merely sniffling.

Felicia was upset by the little boy's demeanour. He seemed to be afraid of making too much noise. Even his crying was soft and barely audible...

She supposed it was from his awful upbringing...

God did this sadden her... She kissed Harry's head and set him in his seat. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked at her.

"Better kitten?"

Jun 27Harry gave her a tearful smile and nodded shyly. Felicia giggled. "Good." Then her eyes widened. "EEP! I still have to get breakfast ready!"

She kissed Harry's cheek and left the room to prepare it quickly, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Harry really liked Miss Felicia...she was TOO kind to him.

But...he didn't mind at all. In his eyes, the kinder, the better...He loved being shown kindness. It made him...what was the word...happy?

Yeah...happy. He tried to compare Miss Felicia to something...she acted sort of like Aunt Petunia did for Dudley! She was like...a mama. But No! He couldn't think of her that way...

What being on the planet would want to be a mother to a freak like him? He can't have a parental figure...He was too freaky, and unloveable.

So he resorted to sitting at the table quietly for another half hour before Miss Felicia came in with a large plate of eggs and bacon for him. She smiled and pulled him into her lap and set the food in front of him.

"There ya go!~" She sang cheerfully. "Here's your breakfast!" Harry looked at the plate in front of him, and remembered how he had eaten the fish the night prior, so he knew what to do.

As he dug in, Felicia absentmindedly began licking his hair as soon as she saw how gross it was. Harry froze and looked up at her.

"M-Miss Felicia? W-what are you d-doing?"

"Giving you a bath."

"Um...I...I thought baths were in a...a tub...with water..." Felicia blushed, remembering that licking children's hair was not the proper way to bathe them.

"Sorry kitten, I just kinda forgot. You can go back to eating now."

Harry nodded and did so obediently. Felicia smiled at his gusto and rubbed his damp hair. He did need a bath though...

Her ears drooped at the thought of all that water...She didn't understand how the kids could stand sitting in that tub of hot water...

She shuddered and decided she'd suck it up. Harry finished eating and snuggled back into her. She smiled and picked him up.

"There ya go, all fed and happy!" She said happily, rubbing her nose against his. "But you're still SO dirty! You need a real bath right away! C'mon!"

Harry opened to protest but another Orphanage kid cut him off.

"Miss Felicia, Debby's gonna have someone seeing her today... then Peter has two more people at two..."

Felicia Face pawed. She had forgotten!

"Aw...Well, I guess your bath'll have to wait a bit, kay, Harry? Um...I need to watch the other kids, too, so...you can stay in my room if you wanna."

Harry nodded quickly. He liked Felicia's room.

Felicia smiled and nodded, leaving to get her outfit on and go prepare.

Minutes later Harry was sitting on the bed patiently while Felicia was greeting guests and hopefully getting children adopted.

Harry found himself wondering if he would ever be adopted. He frowned at the thought. He really didn't want to be taken away from the orphanage...

He was fed, got sleep and Miss Felicia was the kindest person he'd ever met. He never wanted to leave this place, ever!

Many hours later Felicia returned to her bedroom to see Harry...had barely moved a muscle?

She tilted her head and frowned. "I gotta get some toys for you if you're gonna be in my room all the time..." She said softly, hopping on the bed beside him on all fours.

"Hi Miss Felicia!" Harry exclaimed happily as Felicia nuzzled his cheek.

"Hello Kitten, ready for your bath?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Y-you won't try to drown me?"

Felicia stiffened, the patches of fur on her body standing on end at the thought of the little boy being nearly drowned in the bathtub...

"No...no Harry now c'mon let's get washed up Nya?"

Harry nodded and Felicia walked him into the bathroom to get all washed up.

As she placed him in the tub, he couldn't help but notice she was very clearly grimacing in discomfort as she tried to wash his tiny body.

It was probably his freakishness...he looked like a horrible monster to her... He deflated and Felicia picked up his chin.

"Perk up kitty! Felicia has anti scar cream somewhere nearby."

Harry tilted his head. "Oh...Um...Okay..." Felicia giggled and patted his head.

"I'm just happy to get my paws out of that icky water."

"Um...the water is nice..." he said in a questioning tone.

Felicia stuck out her tongue, "I just dislike it immensely. It gets my paws all wet and it takes FOREVER to dry them off. It's kinda annoying, but you're worth it." She nuzzled him.

Harry shrugged, "Okay Miss Felicia."

Felicia smiled and wiped off his face with her towel and kissed his forehead. She then proceeded to getting him dressed in his PJs.

"It's getting around naptime, so you take a little sleep, and I'm gonna get lunch ready for when you wake up, kay?"

Harry looked at her and made a little noise of protest. Felicia looked back to him in confusion.

"Nya? What is it my kitten?" She asked as she pulled back the covers.

"I-I want to stay with you..."

Felicia tilted her head. "But...lunch..." Harry looked down sadly. "...Well, okay, I'll stay until you go to sleep, kay?"

Harry nodded and Felicia slipped under the civers with his, pulling him close and holding him comfortingly, humming a song until he fell asleep. As she was slipping out, she noticed Harry sucking on his middle and index figure like a child would. She cooed and went downstairs.

'I'm gonna make him something extra yummy for when he wakes up.' She thought happily. 'He's gonna loooove iiiiit!~'

An hour later Harry stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, slipping on his glasses and taking in the room. It was kinda messy...

Meanwhile Felicia was finishing up Harry's plate and humming happily at the thought of his face!

She practically skipped to her room, and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see that her room was suddenly spotless.

Harry was currently struggling to pull out her Vacuum cleaner from her storage closet. Felicia set down the food and rushed over.

"Harry? Did you...?"

Harry turned to the catwoman with a smile. "I did the chores, Miss Felicia!" He said proudly. "Aren't you happy?"

Ooh she didn't want to crush him! So she merely took his hands off of the vacuum and knelt before him.

"Kitten it's lovely. I am happy, though I worry. A lot of the chores have things that could get you hurt."

"But...That didn't stop me before...I...I can do all the chores just fine...Really..."

Felicia shook her head. This boy had this drilled in his head...

"Harry you will have some chores, but please don't clean the house Nya? Lots a dangerous objects."

She picked him up. "Most of the chores are the cleaners' job, so don't worry about that, kay?"

"Um...y-yes Ma'am..." he said, accepting the new role of NOT cleaning the building.

"Now Felicia has all the food prepped and ready for you so..."

Two weeks later...

Felicia was shocked at how empty the building was... Over a course of merely two weeks every child that had been under her care had disappeared. Gone off with a couple or another. That left her with one tiny child who was trying to escape his shell.

She sighed softly, remembering the fond memories she had made with the other children. She wished she didn't have to let Harry go someday...

In fact...Harry seemed very scared whenever an adult approached him to ask if he wanted a Mom or Dad... He always hid behind her leg until they got the memo and left.

He seemed to gravitate towards her, for some reason though. He never wanted to be apart from her, he always wanted to be by her side. It was...actually quite cute.

He was exactly like a little duck following...oh...

She took off her nun uniform as she prowled the house, playing Hide and seek with Harry, which was actually pretty hard.

It was impressive how good at the game the little boy was. It was borderline impossible to find the poor dear!

Fortunately after ten minutes of searching she found him curled up in a pile of clothes in her closet. She reached in and pulled him out ,

"Gotcha!"

Harry let out a cute little giggle as she held him up. "You can't hide from this kitty forever!" Felicia said with a wink.

Harry held out his arms in expectation and Felicia hugged him and muzzled his cheek. He was so tiny and adorable... She squeed and plopped down onto the bed with the giggling little boy right there.

"You've worn Miss Felicia out. It's past your bedtime."

Harry was slightly disappointed, but he didn't make any argument.. He at least enjoyed sleeping with Felicia. She would cuddle him, and it was warm and comforting and it made him feel safe.

So he let himself get tucked in, getting all snuggle before miss Felicia slipped in beside him.

"Harry... There's something you needed to tell me this morning, what was it?"

Harry hesitated. It was a very special day for most children...But he didn't want to tell Felicia. She was already kind enough to him as it was, he didn't want to overstep his boundaries...

Felicia tutted and bopped his nose.

"C'mon kitten, tell me what you wanted to say." She coaxed. Harry waited a second then,

"I-It's my...birthday.."

Felicia froze in her tracks and stared at the little boy with wide eyes. Then, a huge grin slowly came to her face.

"Kitty that's WONDERFUL!" she exclaimed, suddenly lifting him up.

Harry flinched and looked down, "I-It's not that good..."

"Are you kidding? It's your birthday! The day you came into this world! What's not great about that?" She exclaimed happily, nuzzling his cheek.

Harry grew into a dark and sad voice, "B-Because I...I'm just a disgusting abomination that shouldn't EXIST! I'M A GROSS FREAK!"

Felicia's smile was gone almost instantly as Harry began to cry again. "Oh my...No...Harry..."

She dropped down and set him in her lap and turned him around to face him. She wrapped her tail around him and rubbed his head, trying to shush him.

"Harry, Harry no! You're not that at all! You're a cute little boy who had bad things happen to him!"

She began rocking him back and forth. "There's NOTHING freaky about you. I mean, look at me! I'm a cat woman! Does that mean I'm a freak too?"

Harry looked scared and worried, "N-No! You're n-nice! Not freak! You're the nicest person ever!"

Felicia smiled sadly.

"And so are you, sweetie." She said softly, putting her nose to his. "Please don't say those bad things about yourself, because they're not true at all."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Now please don't cry? It's a happy day."

Harry nodded and Felicia wiped away his tears.

"There we go, nice and happy!" Harry smiled softly. "Now...Is there something special you wanna have for your birthday? 'Cuz I'll do what I can to get it for you."

Harry closed his eyes and whispered, snuggling into her,

"I want a Mommy..."

Felicia's eyes widened and she tossed this around her head. She knew what to do.

She HAD practically been raising him since the day he came to her, so she already had experience in being a mother, from a technical standpoint...And so, smiling, she took his chin and gently made him look into her eyes.

"Here, I can help with that!" she said gleefully, carrying the little one downstairs.

Harry grew scared and flung his arms around her.

"NO! Miss Felicia don't send me away from here!"

Felicia giggled and tilted her head. "Who said I was gonna send you away? I never said I'd do that."

"B-but-"

Felicia reached into a drawer and pulled out his adoption form and grabbed a pen.

"I hereby sign over Harry Potter to be my adopted son, for now and forever."

She turned to the stunned little boy and winked. "Soooo? How do you like your birthday present?" She giggled.

Harry looked back at her with his mouth open before he cringed and hugged her very tightly, beginning to cry in happiness.

"Y-You really w-want me?!"

Felicia smiled sadly, then knelt down and pulled him in close. "Awww...Of course I want you!" She exclaimed. "Who wouldn't want a little cutie like you?"

Harry cried happily into her as Felicia shushed him and carried him up to their room.

"Shh...kitten...don't cry... Mama's gotcha, so there's no need to be upset...I don't like it when you're all sad like this. It makes me sad too..."

Harry stopped when she said that and laid his tired head on her shoulder.

"Mm sorry..."

Felicia giggled and tucked him in.

"Get some sleep now, kitten." She climbed under the covers next to him and held him close. "Mama's gotcha."

"M-mama?" he muttered.

"Yes... Mama. Now Shh..." she began to hum him a lullaby that had the teary boy asleep in mere seconds, smiling.

Felicia looked down on him and smiled.

"Happy birthday my kitten..."

'...I'll have to do something nice for him tomorrow...To make up for not celebrating his birthday today...'

She pulled him close and kissed his head, falling asleep with a very happy expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicia made sure to wake up extra early the next morning. She rushed downstairs as quick as possible, like a child excited for Christmas, and entered the kitchen, throwing several things on the counter and setting to work. Harry was going to LOVE his birthday breakfast!

For about an hour, she quickly fried up bacon, cooked some eggs, and cooked pancakes. She ran to the cabinets with Feline grace and set Harry's food down on it, dashing up the stairs. She hadn't bothered to change into her nun outfit, as it would hinder her movements. She pounced onto the foot of the bed on all fours and slunk over to Harry to gently wake him. "Nya? Harry...Kitten? Wakey Wakey!" She grinned, gently shaking him with her paws. His tired little frame was so tiny and little, that she was instinctually gentle.

Harry let out a soft whine, then opened his eyes. "Hmm...? M-Mama...?" He said softly, recognizing the voice.

He reached up his little arms at her, and she took him in her arms with a fake pout. "Mama's here baby..."

With that she began singing Happy Birthday while carrying him around the room and setting him down near the large helping of food. Harry giggled and clapped his little hands together when she finished her song. "Yay!" He cheered softly, allowing for Felicia to light a candle she'd stuck in the pancake.

"Blow out your candle Harry!" She coaxed, and he did so, laughing. Felicia grinned and began feeding him by spoon. Harry was absolutely delighted by his birthday surprise. It was so...surprising! He ate as much as he could, enjoying every bit of it. He had the biggest look of glee on his face, and it just made her wanna snuggle him to death! However, she had to stop eventually. She knew his little tummy got full easily.

Soon he was completely full, the plate a little over halfway done. Felicia grinned and gave him another hug happily. He eagerly snuggled into her, loving the affection. Felicia then began to explain the days plan. "Okay, sweetie, first up, we'll just put this away in the fridge in case you want it again later..." She said, wrapping it up and putting it away.

Harry nodded, showing his understanding. "Next we'll get you dressed so we can head out for your presents!" She cheered!

Harry was surprised. "I...I get presents...?"

"Everyone gets presents on a birthday!" She grinned, absentmindedly licking his head again. Harry giggled and gave her a tight hug, snuggling into her chest. Felicia changed him into a different outfit and locked up the home, leaving the place to look around town in the morning light.

She slipped on her nun uniform, and gently took Harry's tiny hand in her paw, making it look absolutely miniscule in comparison. "An iddle widdle baby like you needs one especially!" She smiled, kissing his forehead. Harry giggled and hugged her head. Felicia smiled and worked her way out, picking up Harry and making her way through the city, enjoying the sights. She had always loved the city, but she wasn't able to go out often because she was busy with the orphanage. But since no kids were coming in, and it was a special occasion, she got to enjoy the smell of cooking food from restaurants and the strange scent of pavement "Hmm...Maybe we'll eat lunch at a restaraunt today..." Felicia mused out loud. Harry nodded, having never been to one. The thought made him sad...he'd always either been left in the freezing or burning hot car.. He shook out of these thoughts. He had Miss Felicia now! Felicia giggled. "C'mon, let's go get you some presents!" She said eagerly. Harry giggled happily and allowed himself to be carried around the city, soon accumulating several bags of toys. He, personally, thought it was a bit much, but Felicia had been absolutely insistant. His favourites were the stuffed kitten and the little fuzzy blanket who had been properly dubbed, Fuzzy. He loved that kitten almost as much as he loved Miss Felicia... He wrapped the kitten, whom he'd named Lion in Fuzzy, and cradled it close to his chest as Felicia did the same for him. The cat woman giggled as she looked at him. "You like your little kitty toy, kitten?" She cooed adoringly, nuzzling his head. Harry felt tickles on his face as she did so, and he nuzzled back, eager to show and receive affection. He was ultimately being carried against her hip as the entered a restaurant. "Now, kitten, what do you wanna have for lunch?" Felicia cooed, handing him his menu.

"Umm...w-what do you like to eat?" He questioned his adoptive parent, who simply gestured to the entire Seafood Section. Harry looked through it, and pointed to the catfish.

Felicia giggled. "Aww, my little kitty likes seafood just like me!" He felt accomplished as She patted his head happily. Then the waitress came by and took their orders. Afterwards, Harry began his slow process of worming his way onto Felicia's lap. Felicia blinked, then giggled and threw her arms around his waist, kissing the top of his head. "Aww you love mama don't you?" She cooed, rubbing his head with her paw and tickling him in the sides with her spare paw. He laughed and wriggled around.

"Yes, mama..." He said softly. Felicia winked and giggled.

"I have a very special surprise to give you later!~" Harry blushed and nodded, allowing more kisses to be pressed all over his little face. Felicia took a moment to observe her charge. He wasn't as frail, and his smile had returned to his face, almost constantly. Good...She was doing her job as a caretaker...No...As a mother correctly. She smiled and playtalked him for another ten minutes, before their food arrived. She grinned directed Harry to his food, making him a very happy camper! His face lit up whenever he took a bite! Felicia was SO happy to be his mother. He was such a little angel!

She finished feeding him, then finished her own food quickly. A full and tired Harry resorted to laying against her chest as Felicia carried him throughout the city. The motion of her steps began to lull him into a haze... Felicia giggled. "I think it's time we went back to the orphanage. It's past your naptime..."

Harry gained a pouty face that made Felicia grin. He looked so cute like this... "But mama, I wanna play with you!" He said, breaking off into a deeper yawn.

Felicia nuzzled his cheek. "Mama'll play with you the SECOND you wake up, kay?" Harry smiled at the offer. His mama always tried to make him happy, and that made him happy! He leaned back against her and allowed himself to fall asleep...

Felicia let out a mewl of delight as she carried her little boy home. "Nyaaa! You are the most cutest, most adorable, most iddy biddy thing i've ever seen! I love you kitten!" she cooed in a motherly tone, hugging him. Harry subconsciously snuggled to her and smiled softly in his sleep, clutching at her fur patches. Felicia grinned and entered the Orphanage, carrying Harry upstairs and tucking him in. He moaned a little bit, and almost woke up, but a small lullaby calmed him quickly. He cooed softly and snuggled into their bedsheets, smiling cutely as the cat woman kissed his cheek with an audible "Mwah!" Harry stayed still for a while, giving Felicia a chance to writing her music once again. She was halfway through a song, and she'd been working very hard on it!

She had been writing for half an hour, when a soft yawn was heard... Instantly, she leapt by his bedside and peeked over, watching him stir and rub his eyes. She smiled and snatched him out of bed happily. He let out a little "EEP!" noise at the random contact. However, his face brightened with relief when he saw it was just his mama. "Hi Mama!" he grinned, cuddling into her chest.

"Hiiii, sweetieeee.~" Felicia sing-songed, holding him back. "Have a good nap?" Harry nodded groggily, his soft breathing making Felicia gush. She carried him over to the pile of toys they'd picked up and she set him down. "Why don't you play with your toys, while I get your special birthday dinner ready, kay?" She asked gently. Harry nodded and picked up a car, then Felicia kissed his head, dashing downstairs to set to work on the dinner. He was going to LOVE what she had in store for him...

Soon enough she had enough food to feed ten armies, and it was all splayed out on the table before her. She smiled and rubbed her tired head, before proceeding upstairs to get Harry.

She pulled open the door and smiled when she saw how happy he was playing with his toys. Using her cat like hearing she picked up on his words that were leaving his mouth. He was currently playing with his teddy bear. "Mama bought you for me, so I have to take REALLY good care of you." Felicia giggled softly, covering her mouth as she did so. "I have to give you a name..." Harry said softly. Harry tampered with his own head for a minute before settling on Beary. Beary the bear, Fuzzy the Blanket, and Kitty the Cat. Felicia chose then to make her presence known, clearing her throat with a playful smile. Harry jumped and whirled around, scared for just a moment, before he saw his mother's grin. He then got to his feet and toddled over happily. "Hi Mama!"

Felicia cooed at his cute little walk and scooped hip up, rubbing her nose against his. "Hi, kitten! Ready for supper?"

Harry perked up at the word and nodded, clapping his hands and allowing Felicia to take him downstairs to feed him the feast she'd prepared. When he saw the sheer amount of food on the table, his eyes widened. There was no way he'd be able to eat all of that... "M-Mama I can't eat a-all of this.." He pointed out. Felicia grinned and returned to purring and nuzzling him. He was so naive and cute sometimes, it was so hilarious!

"Of course you can't! I'll help with the most of it." The cat woman giggled with a small blush. She was quite a big eater, if she were to be entirely honest... She made them plates, set Harry in her lap and allowed for him to chow down. With her help of course. Soon enough, Harry's plate was all gone! Felicia giggled. "Wow, you ate that fast! Somebody was hungry tonight, huh?" Harry blushed and nodded, covering his eyes sheepishly. Felicia giggled and set to work on her own plate, soon finishing it all and laying on her back, full. "Wow...I sure ate a lot..." She mumbled softly. "You full too, kitty?" Harry's response was a soft yes as he later against her chest, sleepy once more. Felicia giggled and carried him upstairs. He was gaining weight, and that was good. He had been WAY too skinny when she first laid eyes on him, so the weight gain was helping IMMENSELY. He wasn't as pale, and he didn't exhaust himself anymore! Excluding today, as he was absolutely taxed now. She tucked him in and curled up next to him.

Then the oddest thing happened! He got up from his tucked position and mimicked her, crawling around in a circle and laying down. Felicia blinked in confusion and tilted her head with a "Nya?"

Then in a soft and high pitched voice, Harry mumbled, "Nya?"

Felicia giggled. "Why're you mimicking mama, kitty?"

Harry seemed to blush. "I...I wanted to be like you..." He whispered to her with a light tone.

Felicia giggled again. "Awwww, you're so cuuuuuuute..." She nuzzled his cheek. "Juuust make sure not to do it in public. You'll get looks. Believe me, mama knows."

"Oh okay!" Harry smiled, showing his understanding and allowing Felicia to pull him close once more.

"Nya..."

"Nya..."

Felicia giggled and rested her chin on his head. "Go to sleep now, kay kitty?"

"Yes mama..." He whispered, grabbing Beary, Kitty and Fuzzy, before slipping off into peaceful slumber...

Felicia grinned and kissed his head. "Happy birthday my beautiful kitten..." She curled her body around him and gave his face a gentle lick. Before finally sleeping herself... Subconsciously cuddling closer to him...


End file.
